Text Me Back
by Sprinkless
Summary: Trent shouldnt jump to the wrong conclusion, but his suspicions got to him. This little story is based on the Song Text Me Back by YourFavoriteMartian cx it might seem cheesy when you read it (if you know the song) /.\ sorry tho xP have fun I guess cx


Text Me Back  
Song:Text Me Back  
Artist: YFM  
Couple: Trent&Gwen  
*I don't own TDI or the song xP  
Trent's POV:

_Is it me or... Is Gwen been acting funny?. I don't know. I just have this feeling that she's trying to.. Break up with me. What did I do?. I always text her but she won't answer to me._

We've been dating again after all the Total Drama stuff. We settled down and we have our own little apartment in Washington. Everything was going great, until she started working at... What was it called?. I don't know but it had to do with Jewelry. Every time she'd go to work, she'd worked a double and she wouldn't tell me that until she got home **LATE**. I would ask her where she was and she'd say "oh I was at a friends house" or "I worked overtime" or "a few extra hours". I'm tired of all these excuse but.. But if she would've just told me. Text me. Text me back when I texted her, I wouldn't have a problem.

I couldn't take it over. So I've been doing something that to most people is creepy but to me it's just that I'm concerned. I stalk her. You heard me. I follow her wherever she goes. She doesn't know though. She almost caught me once but I didn't let that happen ;)  
I noticed that she'd go on Facebook all the time when she's at work so I would always refresh her page or whatever. And then sometimes I'll find that she puts smiley faces on some guys page or whatever you call them. And statuses that don't make sense to me.

I also got a glimpse of the boss she has. He's sick. Very sick. Sick man. "Pervert" is what I'd whistle every time I'd either see him or hear his name. Getting away from that topic, I also check her phone when she's asleep. She has pictures of her ex? _Why_? With out her knowing I delete them. _Why would she keep pictures of her ex around in her phone like that? Does she compare me to him? _Then I looked into her messages and saw all of her inbox and outbox's are empty. I'd go to her history on the web and...  
Nothing... I don't get it. What's she doing behind me back?.  
The next day I see her in some fancy shmansy outfit and I asked her where she's going.  
Gwen said,"Oh Im gonna meet up with my friend Becky". Then walked out the door. After a few minutes later, I text her saying "Do u need me 2 pick u up after being at Becky's?"  
I waited.  
And waited..  
And waited...  
Waited...  
Nothing.. As always.  
Why couldn't she just text me back? Is it that hard to do? C'mon for crying out loud!. I'm glued to the couch. I didn't feel like following her today. It'll probably be the same as last time. Nothing really happened. So I just waited for her return. Which was always late at night.

*no ones POV  
A few week later he asked her again about whats going on. And what she's been up to. With no concerning expression she only replied,"Nothing why?. You don't trust me?"  
"No it's not that but you never text me back whenever your out!"  
"I never get your messages", she said with her arms crossed above her chest.  
"How can you NOT get my messages?"  
"I just don't!"  
"Are you cheating on me?. Are you doing something or matter of fact someone behind my back?"  
"NO! Stop jumping into conclusions!"  
"Stop ignoring me texts!", he shot back angrily.  
"Fine. I'll tell you and show you tonight before you go all whiney and crybaby on me!", with that said Gwen left the apartment.  
A sigh is heard in the living room. _It's her fault_. _She's the one acting strange_. _Hmmpf_. He thought as he walked into his room to grab his guitar and play a song he's been working on. To him it didn't make much sense but the lyrics were right. Once he started singing it, he started laughing at how weird it could sound. A good laugh made him think again. _Am I taking this too far?_ He probably knows he is but brushes it off like its nothing. Nothing wrong with stalking your girlfriend. He continued to playing his musical instrument while she was gone.

"Trent I'm home!", Gwen yelled as she entered the apartment while hiding something behind her back. He looked at her actions and just stood there with a waiting expression. She rolled her eyes and said,"Look it's nothing bad. I've been working hard to get you something we'll US something. Something we can both enjoy and have fun with each other."  
Raising an eyebrow he replied,"okay go on".

"*sigh* here", Gwen gave him two tickets to a fancy ship cruise to the Bahamas and Jamaica•. He just looked at her. In awe. Not knowing what to say. He stood there for about a good 15 minutes. "You mean.. All this time.. For a cruise?", he finally managed to get out. "Yah I worked my ass off for that, you should be proud and accept it because you don't how mu-", Trent interrupted her by picking her up by the waist and spinning her all around the living room. "Hahaha Trent put me down!".  
He did as she command," Sorry I'm just so excited to go! Especially with you". He leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips.  
"Haha don't get too cheesy on me there Romeo", she said while giving him a light punch in the shoulder.  
He finally got his answer he's been wanting to hear for so long. He feels kinda bad about everything but she told him to forget about. He did. And they continued to go on with their life's with love and trust.

so how was it?. Not so good huh?. Yah I know 3: You expected it to be longer huh?. /.\ sorry. Well you can give me suggestions on what I should write next that Can include a certain song or a certain couple. Well that's it for now cx byezz xP R&R if you want cx • p.s. don't judge me about the Bahamas or Jamaica thing xP blehhh


End file.
